


A Cure for Boredom

by Crosspollination



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual, F/NB, Genderqueer, LGBT, LGBTQ, Nonbinary, Other, Smut, Trans, Transgender, f/gq, f/tg, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosspollination/pseuds/Crosspollination
Summary: Prudence is looking for a way to entertain herself on a rainy day, and decides she’d like to shave some time off of the day by toying with one of Spellman’s friends.
Relationships: Prudence Night/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 10





	1. CH 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever written as an adult; didn’t find a proofreader. Might be rough around the edges.
> 
> Update: wrote this before the show leaned hard into Theo IDing explicitly as male/using only he/him pronouns. There was discussion in earlier seasons that the actor posited the possibility of Theo not wanting a solely ftm experience to directors and writers, and to have an experience where he felt supported by friends to take his time deciding if he was nonbinary/have time to explore.  
> Hope it doesn’t read like I was erasing his identity.

It was a grey, rainy day, and students at the Academy of Unseen Arts were waiting for the school day to come to an end. It was The Weird Sisters’ last school year, so the students, hitting age 18, were awash in a sea of life choices to be made. It made bothering with course work and actually attending the classes mind numbingly dull. Prudence felt that she had already learned enough of what she needed to know to successfully flourish as a witch outside of academy centric courses.

Prudence’s pontificating about what the future may bring had slowly drowned out Agatha and Dorcas’ conversation. They were blathering on about Lucifer knows what. Prudence realized she had given up on pretending to pay attention a while back. The steady, tiring duologue about boys, or which classmate said what, or festivities to mark the end of their final year began to blend with the white noise of the rain beating down. The library they took respite in, in favor of ditching class, was cozy. Its dimmed lighting, pleasant silence (save for her sisters) and heat cranked up high thanks to a frail librarian at the front desk who seemed as ancient as some of the shelved texts available, enveloped her like a cozy blanket. Prudence began to sink into a slow daze, before gravity made a fool of her and her head slid out of her palm, hitting her thick school book.

“All right, Prudence?” Dorcas asked with some concern, though she saw Agatha roll her eyes at her obvious lack of interest.  
“Yes, fine, just itching to leave. This day’s been terribly long. Are you two up for some fun over at the half-breed’s school? Maybe you can find some boys to play with. I want to check in with Spellman to make sure she’s not mucking anything up, on some asinine hero’s journey nobody asked her to embark on.”  
“Sounds fun,” they replied in unison, a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

Prudence noticed there were still a few hours left before school was out. Enough time to do some damage over at Baxter High. She smirked back, and they were off.

The Weird Sisters strolled down the main hallway. Prudence knew most eyes were on them, the energy of their power emanating off of them mixing with their staunch assuredness in a way most of the plain Baxter high students wouldn’t grow into for years, if ever, registering as something to take note of.  
The halls were done up in red and gold streamers, a smattering of balloons bobbing around, and flyers adorning the walls detailing prom as a send off for the Seniors. Prudence wondered if Sabrina would go with her gang, or if Nick would come running after her, tail between his legs, pleading to join her boring mortal conviviality. She wondered what Sabrina and her friends would do once they graduated in a few months as well. Prudence guessed Sabrina would fight for good and justice, a blasé blanket statement that made her snort and roll her eyes. 

Spellman was leaning in close to listen to something Kinkle was saying while retrieving books from her locker. Lucifer, he was dumb as rocks. Spellman’s savior complex was almost as dull as he was. Why else would someone as strong willed and (unfortunately, she had to admit) powerful as Spellman allow herself to be tethered to a dolt like that? She cast the thought away. Whatever or whoever Spellman wanted to inundate herself with was her own business... usually.

Her eyes then settled on Spellman’s friends, two nobodies who rarely left her side, trailing behind her and Kinkle’s mouth breathing. They were fine, neither of them tripped any wires whenever the gang and The Weird Sisters briefly encountered each other. This time, however, Prudence couldn’t take her eyes off of the scrawny, pale one. She hadn’t noticed before, but they were cute, in a dumb puppy kind of way. She took in their shaggy dark hair, rosy cheeks, cute as a button nose and slim frame. She knew they were a goody two shoes just by how they carried themself. She knew she wanted to do _something_ to strip away some of their innocence. They noticed Prudence taking them in, and they flushed a deep red. Prudence flashed a devilish grin back at them.

Prudence zeroed in on them for what must have been too long, as a bell rang, indicating the start of the next class. She didn’t have time for any pointed barbs to raise Spellman’s hackles. A shame.

Spellman approached Prudence.

“ _Well?_ ” Spellman asked incredulously, annoyed by the Sisters’ presences, a mild look of worry etched across her features, as they didn’t usually come to her turf unless it was an urgent matter.

“It’s wonderful to see you, too, half-breed,” Prudence retorted with disinterest, savoring the irritation and toe tapping mini tantrum it evoked out of Sabrina.

“We just wanted to stop by to say hello. The school day dragged on and we had nothing better to do. Agatha and Dorcas wanted to see if they could find some toys to play with,” she motioned to some of the football team members on the other side of the hall, guffawing at what was probably an incredibly stupid joke, before high fiving each other and heading off to their respective classes.

“We’ll leave you be. Do be careful, though, we wouldn’t want you getting into any trouble.”  
“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”  
“Exactly what I said, half-breed. You’ve got a knack for finding it, nothing more to it.”

“See you around,” Agatha and Dorcas replied, flippantly waving goodbye.

She huffed, arms crossed, still tapping her foot at being subjected to unsatisfying small talk. She was slightly keyed up, recounting previous Weird Sisters appearances as a catalyst for misfortune. “Fine, see you guys later...” Spellman trailed off, nervously tugging at the hem of her cardigan before smoothing it down, slightly unsure of the interaction, but knowing the trio would offer nothing else to her. She walked away quickly to avoid being late for class.  
Prudence stared blankly at Kinkle and... Rose? Roz...? Having nothing to say to them. They looked between Spellman’s retreating form and the sisters glaring at them, waiting for them to leave as well. Their stare down broke when Harvey awkwardly rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. He and Roz split up to head to their classes as well.

“What do you want to do now?” Dorcas asked Prudence.  
“You two can head back, I’d like to take a walk through the woods and clear my head,” she lied.

They looked at her curiously, but shrugged their shoulders and left it at that.  
“We’ll see you back at home, then.”  
Prudence nodded in agreement.  
Agatha and Dorcas snapped their fingers, and were gone in the blink of an eye. 

Prudence turned and laid eyes on Spellman’s small friend. She noted that they made to head off to class before everyone else as the bell rang, but had idled, almost around a hallway corner while the conversation between her and Spellman, then her sisters concluded.

“Nosy little thing, aren’t you?” She said, briskly closing the distance between her and Spellman’s lackey.


	2. CH 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence finds a way to entertain herself.

Prudence grinned as she watched Spellman’s friend start to flush red with embarrassment, backing up and stammering to clarify that they weren’t eavesdropping, until finally they yelped as they realized they had been cornered, their back pressing against a locker.

She was nearly inches from their face, her smile spreading as she noticed their breath quickening and their blush spreading even farther, from their cheeks down to their neck.

“Forgive me, I can’t quite remember your name. Spellman’s so verbose, it doesn’t leave much room for others to get a word in.”

“My name’s Theo,” they squeaked out.  
“Nice to formally meet you, Theo.” 

Prudence raised her arm and placed it near Theo’s head, leaning against the locker to close some of the distance left between them, but still left just enough space between them that their bodies weren’t making contact. She could feel the heat radiating off of them, though. She wondered how Theo felt about her body so close to theirs. Watching them become flustered both amused her and turned her on.

“Theo,” Prudence started, “it’s been _such_ a droll day. The rain has made me listless, and I’d like to do something about it. I think it might be fun for us to get our blood pumping. Would you like that?”

Theo licked their lips and idly ran their hand through their short, tussled tresses, taking Prudence in.

“What do you have in mind?” They whispered, biting their lip and slowly leaning into Prudence, desperately wishing for contact.  
“I’d like to get you off. Are you game?” She asked coyly, slightly pushing further away to tease Theo. It worked, as it elicited a groan and movement to get closer to her yet again.

“ _Here?!_ ” They anxiously spluttered. They blushed an even darker red.  
“Where else?”  
Theo stammered, trying to think of where to head off to. “An empty classroom?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Are you game, or not?” She pretended to become impatient, knowing she had hooked Theo the moment she strode toward them after the bell rang.

Theo was feeling the blood rushing down, away from their head, making it hard for them to think logically. Prudence watched their eyes dart left and right, trying to sense if anyone was just around a corner. The hallway was dead.

“Okay,” Theo shakily exhaled, “I’m game.”  
“Perfect. Can I touch you?”  
“Yes, please.”

Prudence swiftly moved her arm from the side of Theo’s head down to palm their cheek, then grip their jaw before she rubbed her thumb along their lips.

“Open,” she demanded.

Theo parted their soft, plump lips and looked up at Prudence through their pretty long eyelashes, and began sucking on her fingers. Prudence finally closed the space between them by digging her knee in between Theo’s crotch, dragging a deep moan out of them. The vibration traveling from their mouth to her fingers caused heat to pool in Prudence’s stomach, hungry for more.

After a beat, she withdrew her fingers and asked, “How should I address you? What descriptors do you use? Masculine, feminine? A mix? Neutral terms?“

“Uh,” Theo breathed, thinking about what her fingers would feel like further down. After a moment they distractedly answered “Masculine descriptors.”

“Very well. What a good boy you are,” she said, leaning in to part their lips. She licked their lower lip and gently bit it, and used Theo opening their mouth wider to grunt in pleasure as purchase to slide her tongue in. Their tongues briefly clashed before falling into a synced swiping of slow, warm wetness.

Prudence began to trail her long, black nails down their jaw, to their chest, before stopping to ask, “Is it okay to touch your chest?”

“Over my shirt. Don’t go under.”  
“Of course. Happy to oblige,” she said while continuing to rub her knee against them, enjoying the sight of Theo bucking and jerking against her in frustration.

She slowly rubbed Theo’s chest, at first gliding from one side to the other to offer slow, reassuring squeezes to each shoulder, then sliding back to the center to rub their nipples and palm at what she could. She mostly felt their binder, flattening their chest, but liked that she could still feel their nipples hardening from the contact. Theo offered a shy smile and closed their eyes to enjoy her touch.

She lifted their shirt to continue to rub their stomach, while teasingly dragging her nails further down. She skimmed their peach fuzz happy trail, their hip bones, then made to lightly tug at and dip just below the waistband of their pants. She dipped lower and palmed Theo, the sensation of direct contact after being teased causing them keen against her. She wrapped her other arm around their waist, then snaked around further to brace the small of their back to steady them. She loved how they felt glued against her, desperate for her touch.

“What words would you like me to use for this area?,” she asked, grinding her palm against them and using her fingers to firmly circle their nub over their boxers. She delighted in the sensation of Theo’s wetness gathering through the fabric, creating a slow resistance as she dragged against the fly, the friction torturing Theo. Theo’s eyes briefly rolled back into their head before they closed shut to concentrate on answering the question.

“My... clit.” Theo stammered, watching Prudence to see how she responded to their answer. “Also, I’ve never...” They sheepishly trailed off, lowering their gaze in embarrassment.

“Not to ruin the fun we’re having, but I already knew this situation, had you consented to it— and to my pleasure, you did—“ Theo flushed again “—Would be a first for you,” she said bemused. “It’s not a problem for me, and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t partially why I didn’t let you escape earlier. I could smell your innocence from a mile away.”  
She quietly laughed at how easy it was to snag Theo, and how simple most mortals seemed in general. Even Spellman seemed transparent in most of her endeavors despite being half witch, and her moods were always written on her face clear as day. It would be fun to crack Theo, the fun of it still rewarding despite the encounter just barely being considered a challenge at all.

“Okay,” Theo laughed back, happy to relieve some tension and let go of some of the nervousness that initially kept them rooted in place, wanting and waiting to see more of the stunning witch in place of actually making it to their next class.

Theo’s laughter dissolved, a moan replacing the empty space. She had moved her fingers up from the soaked fabric, and slid in through the fly of their boxers between their lips, to rub at their slick wetness. She liked watching Theo squirm for more contact, then finally granted their wish and trailed up to stroke their clit.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Prudence felt heady with desire, enamored with her plaything.

She pulled her fingers out of their pants to taste them. Theo flushed at her forwardness. She leaned down to kiss them, so they could taste their salty sweetness as well, eliciting a hum of pleasure in response. She smiled against their kiss and let her hand fall back down to resume jerking them off.

“Theo,” she started, thumbing at their clit in two slow beats to match the syllables of their name, knowing her teasing was driving them mad.  
“Yes?” They asked, panting, softly gripping at Prudence’s waist to get closer still, thighs trembling from the building pleasure. Prudence loved how Theo was putty in her hands. Theo was on the edge of their seat waiting for what she was going to ask.


	3. CH 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence satisfies her whim, and her boredom is cured.

She softly rubbed their clit from side to side, then up and down to drag her teasing out a bit longer, before settling on quicker, harder, tighter circles. 

“Can I fuck you?”  
“I’ve never had fingers inside of me, but... you can try,” they replied while pumping their hips in reply to her circular strokes.

“Are you sure? I’ll need a firm yes or no,” she said as she slowed her fingers to an impossibly slow drag against their clit once more.  
They groaned and growled out “Yes, please.”

She took a moment to unbutton and unzip their pants, and slightly tugged them down. Having Theo’s cunt on display when anyone could round the corner made Prudence’s clit throb. She could feel her wetness soaking her panties. Her arousal pushed her forward, and she deftly gathered more of Theo’s wetness to coat her fingers, then slowly slid one in.  
Theo gasped, and bit their lip to keep quiet.

“Do you like that, pretty boy?”  
“Yes,” Theo hissed, closing their eyes and thrusting back against her to meet her digit sliding in and out. The sensation caused a warmth to spread throughout that made their clit even harder. Prudence added a second finger, and Theo’s moan was so loud it bounced off the hallway walls. They clamped a hand over their mouth, embarrassed, nervous of possibly drawing a student or teacher out to inspect the noise. Prudence enjoyed making a mess out of Theo, reveling in the sound and smell of their wetness, their reaction to her touch.  
She pumped into Theo’s tightness greedily, but slowly, to keep them from nearing climax too quickly.  
Eventually she slid out, and Theo whined, missing the sensation of her digits expertly working their cunt. She quickly went back to rubbing their clit and peppering them in kisses, lightly biting at their neck and collarbone, wrapping around their waist harder, trailing down to squeeze their ass. She dug her nails in and enjoyed the yelp Theo barked out in response. Prudence felt greedy and wanted all of Theo as they started to come undone.

“Are you going to cum for me, pretty boy?” She circled their clit with an even quicker intensity.  
“Yes!” They whispered with urgency, their breath ragged, closing the distance once more with deep tongue kissing. Theo parted from Prudence with a hushed “Fuck! Yes, yes, yes...” grasping at her, trying to find anywhere they could anchor themself while riding out the jolts of pleasure as each wave caused more cum to drip from their cunt, coating Prudence’s fingers further.

“Prudence, god...” they groaned as the last of their orgasm shuddered through them, until all that was left was a warm buzz enveloping their body. They caught their breath, and relaxed against the lockers, enjoying their post orgasm bliss. Prudence began to kiss along their neck and jaw before catching their mouth again.

They offered her a slow, final kiss conveying contentment and gratitude. She leaned into the kiss, and after pulling away, brought her hand to her mouth to lick her fingers clean.

“It’s been lovely, Theo, but I have to head back to the Academy. I’ve got a pile of coursework I should catch up on,” she playfully started. She took in their hazy, post orgasm expression and felt proud of the work she’d done.  
“Okay...” Theo managed, slowly, trying to shake the fog of a good orgasm off, making them feel like they’d sunk into molasses. They offered her a small, shy smile and said, “See you around.”

“Count on it,” Prudence beamed back, her wicked grin causing Theo to flush and shift awkwardly, clear that their desire was stirring up again.

Prudence had satisfied her whim, and there was nothing left for her to bother with at Baxter High.

She offered a wink, and with a snap of her fingers, she vanished.


End file.
